


Снег

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волшебство момента так легко развеять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> Шестой курс обучения.  
> Бета - Autum_n

Он пробирался по безлюдным и таким тихим в эту зимнюю ночь коридорам с одной лишь мыслью – не оказаться замеченным старым вездесущим завхозом Филчем. Ему просто необходимо было выбраться из замка, стены которого душили своей тяжестью, и какую ночь подряд не давали забыться даже самым беспокойным сном. А может, дело было вовсе не в замке…  
  
Скорая вылазка на свежий морозный воздух подстегивала желание добраться, наконец, до массивной дубовой двери, что было бы концом его пути по серым, освещенным слабым сиянием луны, коридорам. Неожиданный звук приглушенных шагов заставил тут же прислониться к голой холодной стене, замирая и сливаясь с темнотой. Лишь раздражение возможной поимки сквибом и его облезлой кошкой заставляло оставаться на месте, прислушиваясь к источнику шума, а не кинуться напролом к чертовому выходу из замка.  
  
Вокруг витала тишина, кажущаяся неестественной.  
  
Подобравшись, он резко оттолкнулся от стены и твёрдым шагом направился дальше. Но как не старался игнорировать, внутри не уходило ощущение чьего-то присутствия.  
  
Тихие шаги отзывались громким эхом в голове. Казалось, что создаваемый им шум разбудит всех преподавателей в замке, и они его оштрафуют на сотню очков и отправят обратно в подземелья, что пугало больше, чем снятие баллов.  
  
Иррациональное волнение все росло, а дверь выхода никак не хотела показаться за очередным поворотом коридора. Драко сам не понимал, почему так нервничает, ведь за прошедшие полгода в школе на него и его частое отсутствие не обратил внимания ни один из учеников. Создавалось ощущение, что все только и ждали этого спокойствия: от постоянных подколов, презрительных взглядов, подлых проклятий. Но это не волновало даже сейчас, когда причина безразличия окружающих стала ясна.  
  
Он остановился. Резко. Перед ним возвышалась огромная двустворчатая дверь, старая древесина, изношенная временем, выглядела при свете факелов темнее, чем обычно. На медных потертых ручках слабо играли отсветы пламени, на мгновение приковавшие взгляд. На непозволительно долгое мгновение. Тряхнув головой, Драко решительно взялся за холодную ручку и, потянув одну из дверей на себя, почувствовал свободу.  
  
Холод. По-зимнему свежий воздух ворвался в легкие и заморозил непонятное гложущее чувство постоянного напряжения. Он сделал шаг навстречу снежной вьюге, дверь за спиной закрылась с глухим стуком. Будто в дружеском жесте ветер прошёлся невидимой рукой по волосам. Щеки залились розовым румянцем, и лицо все меньше выглядело бледным и неживым.  
  
Мягкий снег приятно заскрипел под ногами. В голове образовалась пустота, долгожданная, желанная. Страхи спрятались где-то далеко, в самой глубине сознания. И, кажется, будто их и не было вовсе, что не так уж они и важны. Главным сейчас было лишь шагать вперед, дальше, прочь от стен замка, ближе к черным, манящим стволам деревьев Запретного леса. Он поднял голову, на небе слабо мерцали редкие звезды. Этой ночью их сияние заменил густой, белоснежный снегопад. Пушистые снежинки тут же принялись исследовать лицо с заостренными чертами. Одна, самая скромная, опустилась на лоб и тут же растаяла, будто застеснявшись своего действа. Ее сестра легла на расслабленно прикрытое веко.  
  
Все лицо стало мокрым от медленно тающих снежинок. Драко не чувствовал холода. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы замечать неудобств тела. С легким нажимом проведя ладонью по лицу, перчаткой вытер влагу. На какой-то миг отстраненно пришла мысль, что там могли быть и слезы. Но он не плакал. Нельзя. Неохота. Бессмысленно. Неуместно. Если слезы и были, то только слезы облегчения. Не более.  
  
Перчатка легко снялась с левой руки. Неудержимо захотелось коснуться этого совершенства. Сверкающего, холодного до рези по коже. Наклонившись, лишь подушечками пальцев чуть дотронулся до снега. Его блестки покрыли поверхность ладони, не желая покидать теплоты кожи. Но ничто не вечно и неизбежно растаяв, они, прозрачными каплями, устремились под рукав мантии, прячась, пытаясь быть ближе, в отчаянном позыве впитаться в кожу. Драко закатал рукава мантии и рубашки, прослеживая взглядом замысловатый путь растаявших снежинок. На бледном предплечье была величественно заклеймена Черная метка.  
  
Порывы ветра усиливались, играя с полами черной мантии, заставляя снег подчиняться его воле, идти по его пути, в его сторону. Вздохнув полной грудью, показалось, что будто до этого он и не дышал вовсе: так свободно, по-настоящему. Горло больше не сдавливали невидимые тиски, ассоциирующиеся со словами «должен», «быстрее!», «любыми средствами». Отчаянье мыслей покинуло, брови не сведены в напряжении, а расслаблены, губы не поджаты в бессилии.  
  
Ноги остановились лишь у самой кромки леса. Коряжистые ветки деревьев тянулись в немом зове. Идти в этот мрак не хотелось. Абсолютно. Темнота итак только-только отступила, рассеиваясь, возвращаться пока не было сил. Но знание того, что скоро придется — не покидало. Предназначенное задание должно быть выполненным, даже ценой чистоты совести. Переступая себя, вынуждая запачкаться.  
  
Комья снега покрыли голову Драко, цветом сливаясь с его собственными волосами. Он встряхнул головой. И за шиворот тут же протиснулись холодные пальцы зимы. Это взбодрило и отогнало мысли, от которых хоть на какое-то время хотелось сбежать.  
  
Драко повернулся к замку. Тот величаво возвышался мрачной громадой башен. Астрономическая башня казалась самой мрачной из всех. Будь она чуть выше, то ее площадку отсюда было бы совсем не увидеть. Взгляд продолжил путь дальше, к окнам, сонным и умиротворенно темным, к каменным стенам, серым и безликим. Белизна свежего снега и чернота старинной постройки. Холод свободы и сковывающее тепло. Хотелось выбрать холод…  
  
Шестое чувство, в последнее время не обманувшее ни разу и заставившее доверять, забилось внутри. Оно нашептывало о чьем-то негласном присутствии. Снова. Взгляд забегал вокруг в поисках кого-то, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретно, просто словно сканируя округу. Драко вскинул голову к Башне, самой высокой. На парапет площадки оперся локтями неизвестный силуэт, облаченный в мантию с капюшоном. Это может быть кто угодно. Случайный полуночник или нарочный наблюдатель.  
  
Тревога заняла привычное место в мыслях. Призрачное, недолгое спокойствие упорхнуло испуганной птицей. Все те эмоции, от которых почти удалось скрыться, вдвойне навалились своим грузом. К ним присоединилась и неуместная неловкость из-за нахождения под чужим взглядом. Раздражение, злость. Этот момент должен был храниться в памяти одного. Принадлежать лишь Драко.  
  
Он снова поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на верхушку башни. Она была уже пуста.  
  
В последний раз сделав глубокий вдох свободы, направился во тьму. В замок.  
  
Пока возвращался, снег доставал уже до колен. Это все сильнее подогревало раздражение. Снежинки перестали казаться белоснежными драгоценностями. Теперь они – просто серые комки, холодные и назойливо лезущие в нос и в глаза.  
  
Двери также безропотно впустили вовнутрь, как и совсем недавно выпустили наружу. Ноги сами понесли его вверх по лестницам. Навязчивым желанием стало убедиться, что, возможно, темнота сыграла с Драко шутку, и в Башне никого не было.  
  
Наверху оказалось значительно холоднее, чем на улице. Ветер здесь был суровее, резче. Грубо разметав пряди волос, прошелся небрежно по широким полам мантии, негостеприимно выпроваживая визитера из стен своей обители.  
  
Драко плотнее укутался в мантию. Теперь зябкость чувствовалась даже отчетливее обычного. Подходя к перилам, скопировал жест, опираясь локтями о серый камень. Внизу распростерлась снежная поляна. Его собственные следы все еще слабо виднелись, хотя снег старался, скрывая раннее присутствие человека. Черные кроны деревьев безмятежно покачивались в такт ветру.  
  
Он проверил Башню. Она оказалась пуста. Но это не принесло удовлетворения. Этот кто-то вполне мог просто уйти. Если это не плод воображения. Такое предположение напугало. Неужели все эти события так сказались на нем? Данное ему задание оказалось непосильным?  
  
— Показалось. Просто показалось, — неосознанно зашептал это как мантру. Которая, впрочем, ничуть не успокаивала. Он ослаб и понял это достаточно хорошо.  
  
Сзади раздался еле уловимый шелест. Драко замер. Спина, под шерстяной мантией, напряглась. А правое ухо опалило горячее дыхание. Знакомый голос с опозданием прокомментировал невольно вырвавшиеся слова ранее.  
  
— Неужели? – шепот. Слишком громкий. Слишком нежданный – шепот Поттера.


End file.
